


C'mon Espresso

by mocasoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocasoul/pseuds/mocasoul
Summary: "Join me for another cup?" Things heat up for Elise when she gets her fix of coffee and Cesaro in this sequel for "Jitters" when he's back in town for a charity event.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso
Kudos: 2





	C'mon Espresso

**_“Join me for another cup?”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elise grinned as thought about his question again as he tugged her into his modern designed hotel room and stopped in front of the circular mirror on the wall next to the bed. He stood behind her with his hands on her hips tracing the curves of her body as he leaned down to kiss her neck. There’s a part of her that should feel bad about this, but she doesn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ Earlier that night _ **

_“I can’t believe you convinced me to come out on a weeknight.” Elise said as she walked around with Cesaro. He was back in town for a charity event the WWE was hosting, and he wanted her to be his date. It was just like the WWE hall of fame ceremony night. She loved seeing all the wrestlers in their best and not so best formal wear. However, she did not like being out on a weeknight. She had a lot to do and not enough energy to do it. “You are so going to make this up to me.”_

_“Oh, plan on making it up to you very, very soon. I figured we could get a nice cup of coffee after this.” he said with a smirk. She smirked in kind as she knew exactly what he meant. Coffee had become their cute name for sexting and phone sex, and now that Cesaro was back in town, in person sex. It was also the name they used whenever he was around other people backstage. She was sure she caused many uncomfortable moments while reading all the dirty things she wanted to do and wanted him to do to her._

_“Coffee…” Elise said with a smirk. She loved her arrangement with Cesaro. They weren’t in a serious relationship, but there was something more going on than just sex. Sometimes, they would just talk for hours and checked up on each other. However, they were both busy people, it was fun, a tension reliever. She didn’t know if either of them will admit that more was going on, but for now…it was harmless fun._

_“Hey, Elise.” Naomi said as she walked towards them with Jimmy following behind her. She gave a quick hug to Elise before she gave a hug to Cesaro. Naomi knew only a little about their arrangement. Elise was not going to give all the gory details of her sex life with her cousin. Naomi only asked for them to be safe and to keep her out of it as much as possible. She also not so subtly threatened Cesaro if he hurt Elise. “That red dress looks good on you. I wonder who helped you picked it out. She probably has amazing fashion sense.” she teased as if Elise didn’t beg her to help her find a dress earlier that day._

_“Yeah, yeah…” Elise said as she grabbed a champagne flute from a tray a server was carrying. She wasn’t normally the type to match her date’s outfit, and she wouldn’t have if he didn’t decide to match her, subtly. She wore a red dress with red shoes and a black clutch. Cesaro decided to wear a black suit with a red pocket square. “You know you wouldn’t turn down a chance to shop.”_

_“No…she wouldn’t.” Jimmy said before Naomi shot him a playful glare and everybody laughed. “You know I’m playin’.” he said with a grin and Naomi couldn’t help but smile before she kissed his cheek._

_“Yeah, I know.” she said before she turned to Elise. “So, I guess you’re taking off from work tomorrow…” she teased as she knew Elise would be up late. Out of the corner of her eye, Elise saw Cesaro smirk at this statement._

_“You know I’m taking off tomorrow. I need to, anyway.” she said with a laugh. “At least I’m almost done with school…and…I’m about to have my thesis published in a scholarly journal in a few months.”_

_“Really?! Yaasss!” Naomi said as she hugged Elise. She was so proud of her cousin. “What journal is it going to be in and when can I read it?”_

_“Girl, I will send you the unpublished manuscript. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you know I will be making a very big deal about this in the future. You’re gonna get sick of me.” Elise said with a chuckle._

_“I wouldn’t get sick of you. If you ever get a big head, I’ll just have to humble you by making you run the ropes. I know that’s something you can’t do.”_

_“Well damn, ruin my academic diva fun, then.” Elise said with a laugh. She loved her playful banter with her favorite cousin._

_“Alright, we’re gonna move on and mingle. Y’all enjoy the party.” Naomi said as she and Jimmy walked on to mingle._

_Elise did her best to ignore the press covering the event. She wasn’t ashamed of him nor was he ashamed of her. She was just an extremely private person, and although he didn’t have paparazzi chasing after him, there were plenty of wrestling fans and blogs spying on his personal life. The last thing she needed was a super fan stalking and harassing her social media with troll comments and hate. She wondered if she should set all of them to private after tonight. For now, she just wanted to have fun with Cesaro as his date._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Feeling a bit voyeur-ish tonight?” Elise asked as she watched him slide over the top of her dress to cup her breast. “I guess you get brownie points for the mirror being on the wall so close to the bed rather than on the ceiling. Otherwise, I would mock you for it.” she said with a moan as he massaged her breast.

“Either way, I would still enjoy watching you watch us in the reflection.” Cesaro said before he returned his lips to her neck. She leaned her head back for a moment before he tilted her head towards the mirror. “Eyes to the mirror, Elise.”

“Yes, sir…” she said with a smirk as he pulled them towards the bed and laid her down and she moaned as was on top of her kissing her neck with her head turned towards the mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ A little later that night _ **

_“Elise, Naomi told me you’re about to be published soon. Congratulations.” Xavier said as he came up to her and gave her a hug._

_“Thank you. I can’t even begin to process it right now, but I did tell Naomi that I will be making a big deal about it in the future.”_

_“As you should. Cesaro says you’re a big fan of our shows and streams. So, I have to ask…UpUpDownDown or LeftRightLeftRight?”_

_“Um…you do know I have a bias for LeftRightLeftRight, don’t you?” Elise said with a laugh. “For obvious reasons.” she said as she looked over at Cesaro._

_“But without that bias, which one is it?” he asked, and Elise just shook her head and laughed. Honestly, to her, both shows were great. She loved that this generation of wrestlers have back up plans just in case they can’t wrestle anymore. She talked about this before with Cesaro and he would tell her he would invest in a coffee business. He’s already a silent partner in Seth Rollin’s coffee shop. When the day comes, he would like to own his own coffee brand._

_“Fine…without the bias, UpUpDownDown. Sorry Cesaro.” she said with a grin. “Just so you know, both shows get me through some of my most shit days at work.” she said before she let out a small yawn and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cesaro smirk._

_“I’ll be back.” Cesaro said as he walked off and stopped a passing by waiter. He waited a bit before the waiter handed him two cups of coffee. “Here you go.” he said as he handed her a cup. “Not the best, but it’s something.” he said before he took a sip._

_“Thank you. I’ve basically, given up all hope of sleeping, anyway.” Elise said with a smirk and she could faintly hear Xavier and Big E laughing at their innuendo._

_After spending the rest of the night talking with other people and watching him give a small interview with a wrestling website, Elise was ready for the first part of her night to end. She was thankful she didn’t get pulled into the interview. One day they’ll discuss a label for them, but for now, she was happy to just be with him in the moment. The more she watched him, the more she wanted him. There was something about seeing him in a suit that was completely different than seeing him in his ring gear. Both were attractive in their own way, of course._

**_“Join me for another cup?”_ **

_“I was wondering when you were going to ask that…” Elise said as she took his hand and they walked to the elevator of the hotel. He pressed the button to the floor his hotel room was on. When the door closed, he pulled her into a kiss. He smelled like cologne and coffee and it was driving her crazy. She moaned when he pushed her against the back wall of the elevator, and she hoped no one else was getting on. He moved his kiss to her neck and one hand traveled down her back to her ass. She moaned when she felt him squeeze her ass and pull her body against his. “Here?” she asked with a smirk. She knew for certain there were cameras in the elevator, and she was also certain she didn’t want to give some bored security guard in charge of monitoring the cameras a show._

_“Just a taste…” he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling away from her. He stood there as if he didn’t try to make out with her in the elevator and she was even more turned on. Well played, she thought._

_“You are infuriating sometimes…” Elise said as he opened the door._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elise wrapped her left leg around his waist as she felt his right hand move to push the bottom of her dress higher. She never took her eyes off their reflection in the mirror and she had to admit it was weird to watch themselves, but it was kind of sexy at the same time. She thought her aroused faces would be a lot more unattractive, but it wasn’t that bad. But Cesaro…he could be sexy no matter what. She knows…she’s facetimed him while he was doing the dishes.

“As much as I love this dress on you…” he began, but Elise stopped him by placing her finger on his lips and he took that as invitation to suck her finger.

“Don’t you dare say you’d like it even better on the floor…” she said, and he chuckled as he pulled away from her.

“I was going to say I would love to watch you take if off.” he said as he sat up in the bed and helped her stand up. She turned towards him and was about to take off the dress when he held up his hand to stop her. “No, no…face the mirror.”

“You and this mirror…” Elise said as she turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Over her shoulder she saw Cesaro taking off his blazer and loosening his tie. “I may need a little help…” she said, and he reached out to unzip her. She shivered a little as she felt his fingers caress the exposed skin of her back before leaning back. “Thank you.” she said as she stared at the mirror and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She caught a glance of Cesaro licking his lips and she smirked as she pulled the top of her dress down revealing her strapless, black bra. She pushed the dress over her hips and down her legs until it pooled at her feet before kicking the dress aside. Cesaro was undressing as he watched her undress. He had gotten rid of his shirt and was undoing his pants when he saw her kick her dress aside. She saw him take off his pants and kicked them aside.

“I want you to back up and sit on my lap.” Cesaro said before Elise backed up and sat on his lap. She was still facing the mirror and she moaned when she felt his hands opening her thighs wider. The look in his eyes caused her to shiver. He looked so dominant…sexy.

“So, are you going to explain your obsession with this mirror and watching ourselves?” Elise asked as she felt him slip a hand past the band of her panties

“Maybe later…” he said with a smirk as he began rubbing her pussy. Elise bit her lower lip before letting out a soft mewl as she leaned back into him. She loved feeling his pecs against her back. She missed his chest. She moved her hands up and down her body…touching her thighs…touching her breasts through her bra before sitting up a bit to take off her bra. She moaned when she felt his other hand to cup her breast. “Du siehst sexy aus, Elise.” Cesaro said as he slipped his hand to her neck. She was just starting to learn a bit of German, but she didn’t need an advanced lesson to know what he said…or rather what he meant.

“Ähm... Danke?” she said, and he looked impressed. He put a little pressure to her neck, and she moaned as she watched him smirk.

“Du lernst also Deutsch? Gut.” he said as he slipped two fingers into her and she let out a groan as she leaned her head back a moment before she forced her head forward.

“Whatever you said…I’m not that advanced…still gonna need translations.” she said with a moan as he began pumping his fingers in an out of her. “Fuck…”

“I said... ‘So, you’re learning German?’ Before that, I said you looked sexy. Pretty soon, our conversations can be multilingual…” he said with a smirk as he increased the speed of his fingers going in and out of her.

“Wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll try…” Elise said with a moan as she began rocking against his fingers. She enjoyed hearing the subtle groans coming from Cesaro as she grinded against him. “Shit, I’m gonna come…” she said before she felt Cesaro kiss her neck. She looked at his reflection and saw the devious look in his eyes.

“Don’t!” he said and swore she would kill him after this. She tried to think of other things to slow down her orgasm but looking at his reflection wasn’t helping. The lust in his eyes kept her eyes glued to his reflection. Her eyes fell on the reflection of this fingers moving beneath her panties. She was turned on imaging what his fingers looked like going in and out of her pussy and she grew wetter and wetter just thinking about it. Her hips bucked and she heard Cesaro moan into her ear as he sped up the pace of his fingers.

“Oh fuck!” she screamed out as she came as one hand squeezed his leg and the other hand gripped the sheets. “I tried…” she said with a sheepish grin as Cesaro slipped his fingers out of her before trailing them up her body to her mouth.

“I thought I said, ‘Don’t.’” Cesaro said with a stern look as he held his fingers to her lips, and she sucked on his fingers loving the taste of her own arousal on his fingers. She grinned when he slipped his fingers out of her mouth.

“Could you blame me? Look at you.” Elise said as she watched him move his hands to her panties and pulled them over her hips and down her legs. “You mind elaborating on the mirror obsession, now?” she asked as he shifted and laid her down on the bed.

“Do you remember the dream you had about a month ago?” Cesaro asked and Elise was confused for a moment until she remembered a bizarre sex dream. She dreamed they were trying to sneak into the VIP area of a club. Cesaro had somehow snuck past the bouncer, but the bouncer refused to let Elise in. Cesaro pretended he was on the list and said to let Elise in. From there the dream turned into an Eyes Wide Shut kind of orgy party, without the creepy masks, where they were watching other people fuck and others were watching them.

“Oh yeah…that dream.” Elise said before Cesaro crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck. She moaned when he moved his kiss down her body to her breasts. “I think I’m starting to see where the obsession is coming from.”

“It’s a way for us to be an audience and watch ourselves without recorded evidence. We’re both private people…” Cesaro said before he took her left nipple into his mouth and bit down softly causing Elise to moan out. “The last thing we want is a leaked sex tape. I hope you can commit this night to your memory.”

“I don’t have an eidetic memory, but…I think I’ll have a hard time forgetting this.” Elise said with a moan as he moved to her right nipple before licking a trail down her stomach. She turned her head to the mirror and bit her bottom lip as she watched him move further down the bed before he lifted her left leg and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before placing that leg over his shoulder. “Fuck…” she groaned out as she felt his mouth on her pussy. She watched her hips buck against his face as she writhed around in pleasure. “You’re gonna make me come again…” she said before he lifted his head up to stare at her.

“Good. I want you to come…again and again and again.” Cesaro said before he began eating her out again. He slid two fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit. He smirked a little as she screamed out her release before kissing his way back up her body.

“You can’t believe how much I’ve missed this. Don’t get me wrong…vibrators and phone sex are still pretty great.” Elise said as she flipped them over and kissed him as she pulled his underwear down his thighs. He pulled them down his legs as she took his right nipple into her mouth and licked and sucked it before moving to his left nipple. “But having you in person is even better.” she said as she moved lower down his body. Her palms were on his chest and she smirked hearing him moan as she raked her nails across his chest. “Eyes to the mirror, Cesaro…” she teased as he looked at the mirror.

“Of course.” he said as he watched Elise tease and pinch his nipples before she lightly dug her fingernails into his pecs before trailing her hands down his body. “Fuck…” he groaned out as he felt Elise’s hand on his cock before she leaned down and licked her tongue around the head. He smirked when he caught her watching herself in the mirror as she did this. He let out a groan has she began moving her mouth up and down the shaft. He loved that she was stealing little glances at the mirror causing her to smirk a little. He rested his hand in her hair as his hips rocked upwards a little. He leaned his head back as he came with a loud grunt. Their eyes met in the reflection and she smirked as sat up. She was caught off-guard when he pulled her into a passionate kiss as he rolled them over. When he pulled away, Elise let out a moan.

“Okay…the mirror is a good idea.” Elise said as she moved closer to the headboard as she watched him climb on top of her. There was a hungry look in his eyes before he kissed her, but she surprised him by dragging his lower lip between her teeth with a sharp tug.

“You’re playing a little rough, Elise. Are you sure you want to go down this road?” he asked with a smirk as he felt her hand on his back and she lightly dragged her nails down his back. She bit her lip as she heard him moan in her ear. “Elise, what do you want?” he crooned into her ear and she moaned out.

“I want you to fuck me…hard. Don’t hold back.” she said as he stared into her eyes a little taken aback by her admission. “I know that look in your eyes. I’m sure…I want you to…” she said before she felt him grab her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She moaned when he kissed her neck and bit down a little harder before he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

“You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much?” Cesaro asked and she nodded as he sat up. Elise watched Cesaro reach for the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out a box of condoms. He took a few out of the box before, he leaned over to kiss her before he pulled her up into a sitting position. He tore open a condom packet and slipped the condom on before he gripped her hips and pulled her on top of him. “I want you here.” he said as he watched her straddle him.

“Okay…” Elise said as she reached between them and guided his cock inside her before she moved her hips. She loved his firm grip on her hips, and he bucked his hips to meet her thrust for thrust. “Spank me, daddy.” she murmured and was immediately embarrassed until she felt his smack her ass.

“Louder!” Cesaro groaned out as she began riding faster as she repeated it louder, but not loud enough for him. “Louder, Elise!” he said before he smacked her ass again and she yelled it out louder. Elise looked over at the mirror. Any other time, she would acknowledge how much her hair looked a mess…how sweaty she looked…how smeared most of her makeup had gotten. Now wasn’t that time. She looked at herself and loved how raw and primal she looked. She turned back to Cesaro with a smirk on her face before she arched her back and rode him even faster. He smacked her ass again and she dug her fingers into his chest. “Shit!” he said as he felt her hips buck as she came, and he followed after her. They rode out their orgasms until she collapsed on top of him. He pulled her into a kiss as she slid off of him.

“You are infuriatingly insatiable.” Elise said with a giggle as she laid down beside him as he got rid the used condom. After a moment, Cesaro smirked as moved off the bed and came back with the tie he was wearing.

“Hold out your wrists.” he said, and Elise did as she was told. She watched him as he tied her wrists together with his tie and pushed her arms back until they were above her head while kissing her. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Elise said as she saw him reach for his shirt and his blazer before standing up at the foot of the bed. He bent down and grabbed her left leg and tied his shirt around her ankle and attached the other end to the leg of the bed. He did the same to the other leg.

“You look so sexy like this. If you’re up for it next time, I won’t have to improvise with articles of my own clothing.” he said with a chuckle as he climbed on top of her.

“I’m pretty sure I’m more than up for it.” Elise said with a moan as she twisted her wrists and writhed around a little on the bed. “What? No blindfold?”

“I thought about blindfolding you, but I wanted you to see yourself.” he said as he turned her head towards the mirror. “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes…I want what I see.” Elise said as her eyes raked over Cesaro’s body and her own. She moaned when she felt him moved down the bed and knelt in between her legs before he grabbed her legs and pulled her body towards his. She saw him slip on another condom. She was thankful he didn’t tie her legs too tight to the bed. “I want you.” she said as she felt the head of his dick rub against her pussy. She let out a moan when she felt him brace her hips with one arm as he guided his cock into her. “Shit…” she groaned out as she felt him thrust in and out of her. She looked over at the mirror and marveled at the way his body moved and flexed with each thrust. She, desperately, wished her hands weren’t bound because she wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel the muscles in his back tense and flex beneath her hand. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and that cause him to increase his pace.

“Fuck, Elise…” Cesaro said as he moved one hand to her throat and applied a bit of pressure. He smirked when she moaned out what sounded like choke me. “I want you to cum…when I say so…” he said with a smirk and she let out a groan of frustration. “I won’t be long…I promise.” he said as he fucked her harder. He loved hearing her scream louder and louder as he fucked her. “You can cum in 3…2…” before he could finish Elise let out a loud moan as her hips bucked as he came with a loud groan. He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss before he laid her down on the bed. He sat there a moment before he got up and untied her legs and writs, rid the used condom before climbing back in the bed next to her.

“Fuck, do you have…any idea…how hard it is…to suppress an orgasm?” Elise asked as she tried to catch her breath. “That shit is not as easy as fiction makes it.”

“You’ve clearly never been inside my mind whenever you text me sexy things while I’m working.” Cesaro said with a smirk and Elise giggled.

“Maybe you should wait until you’re off the clock.” Elise said as she leaned her head against his chest. “By the way…you didn’t have to worry about being rough. I liked it. Did you like it?” she asked as she lifted her head up to stare at him.

“Of course, I liked it. I just worry about hurting you, you know. I’m not saying you’re fragile, but I’m used to dealing with others who are used to being tossed around the ring.”

“I can handle a lot more than you know.” Elise said with smirk. “Well now you know I’m into a little BDSM…you know, without all the toxic relationship shit like Fifty Shades of Grey and 365 Days.”

“That’s okay…I’m into it, too.” Cesaro said before Elise let a small yawn. “I guess your tolerance for coffee is getting higher.” he said with a chuckle as he pulled her closer to him.

“I wouldn’t say my tolerance is higher…you’re just exhausting…in the best way possible.” she said as she laid her head on his chest again.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he said as he leaned his head back. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ The next morning _ **

_Elise woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She sat up and saw Cesaro pouring their cups before returning to bed with them. She took the mug from him and sipped._

_“So…does this hotel room coffee measure up to your standards?” Elise asked knowing the answer was no, but she loved teasing him about it, anyway._

_“I’ve had worse.” he said with a shudder and Elise laughed. She rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Just know, I can only stomach one cup of this.” he said, and Elise let out a laugh before she took another sip._

_“Well I appreciate your sacrifice.” Elise said with a laugh before she turned to stare at him. “I really enjoyed last night…not just the amazing, mind-blowing sex, mind you. I really miss talking to you in person. You make me feel…I don’t know…happy?”_

_“I would hope so because you make me happy, too. I know we never talked about a label for us, but…how would you feel if we had one?”_

_“I would feel…ecstatic. Relief for our relationship not being so…vague. I mean…you’ve become a great friend to me over time and…I’d like more. But…I’m also aware that we might not be able to give more…for both of us. Are you willing to try?”_

_“Of course, I’m willing to try. I care about you deeply, Elise. I want this…if you want this.” Cesaro said as he caressed her face._

_“I want this. I want us.” Elise said before she took another sip of her coffee. “This just got real. I mean, I’m not complaining. It’s just…new. I like new.”_

_“You’re don’t have to sugar-coat it. It’s quite awkward considering we’ve never talked about this before. Although, I would never hesitate to want more with you.”_

_“Me neither. We’ll just have to see what more looks like given our situation. Also, Naomi may kill you at some point if it all goes to shit.”_

_“I’m aware of that.” he said as he took his final sip of the sub-par hotel room coffee. “I’m willing to try as hard as I can if you are.”_

_“I am.” Elise said as she drained the last of her coffee before pulling him into a kiss. She looked over at the mirror and smiled at how they looked in the morning light in the room._


End file.
